


You don't get to take my choice away from me

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Nightmares, Self-Sacrifice, Violence, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity has a nightmare the night after Oliver and her big fight about his choice to go to prison. Arguing about Oliver's unilateral choices brings up terrible dreams.





	You don't get to take my choice away from me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 66 days of Oliver's release from the prison. 
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was dark in the room. Why didn’t anyone switch on the lights? Felicity tried to find the switch with her hands because she didn’t see anything. Suddenly, she smelled fresh blood and heard horrific screams. Someone was tortured but why she hadn’t been aware of that before. She desperately tried to find the switch. Why all the terrible things happened in darkness?

The screams were growing thin and soon they’re just like sobs. She recognized the sound behind the sobs. It couldn’t be William although it sounded just like him. She had heard his sobs one too many times during Oliver’s imprisonment so she recognized the sound too well. It was him and she had to find him. She needed the lights. She had to see William. She had to make sure that he was okay.

She kept stumbling while she was running towards the noises. She would never make it before it was too late. Still she had to make it in time. Why couldn’t she find William? There were no sounds anymore. She heard only her own ragged breathing. She couldn’t hear or see but she still smelled blood. There had to be a lot of blood since she could smell it.

Where was Oliver? He could help her to find William with his unnatural senses. He could track their son down. He needed to find Oliver and everything would be okay again. She just needed to find someone. Where was everyone? She kneelled and started to crawl so she could feel where she was going. 

Finally, she felt something warm and solid under her palm. There was a small whisper. It called out her name.

“Felicity,” it said.

It was Oliver and Felicity thankfully grabbed his hand although she couldn’t see him. She pressed his palm against her cheek. His hand was limp but Felicity didn’t care. She had found him. Now they just needed to find William. She just needed to get Oliver’s attention.

“Oliver. William is somewhere here. I’m scared because I think he is tortured. We need to find him,” Felicity said as she pulled his arm. 

“Felicity,” he said again with a ragged voice.

“Why don’t you try to get up, Oliver?” Felicity pleaded.

Abruptly, someone turned the lights on. She saw everything. William was dragged by some faceless men. He was unconscious. Oliver was bleeding out and his breathing would cease soon. Felicity pressed her own palms to his wounds. She didn’t know what to do. Her husband and her boy needed her help. She had to do something. She needed a plan. Yet, her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden exclamation.

“Choose. Your own life or theirs?” a dark voice demanded.

Felicity's breathing hitch to her throat but it was an easy choice for her. She had been scared that they would make her choose between Oliver and William. She couldn’t have chosen between them. She wouldn’t have chosen between them. Now it was an obvious choice. They would live. Felicity let out a relieved sigh. That was all the plan she needed.

The faceless men came closer dragging William. They had guns and they pointed them at her family and herself. She felt her rage growing. She wasn’t going to lose either of them. She stood up and stared at a gun which pointed between her eyes. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. She would be ready to die if Oliver and William lived. She closed her eyes.

The gun, which pointed at her, clicked but the bullet didn’t hit her. She opened her eyes and saw Oliver in front of her. He was bleeding even more and he looked at her apologetically. He dropped to his knees before Felicity could help him. What had her stupid husband done? There was so much blood. Oliver collapsed and he hit his head. His eyes rolled back and Felicity screamed wordlessly. 

She kneelled beside him again. She screamed his name but he didn’t answer. Why hadn’t he said anything? Why had he done that decision on his own? Why hadn’t he consulted her? There was no explanation. There was no “I love you”. There was nothing. She screamed more but her screams aborted as she watched how one of the men pointed a gun at William. Then there was a loud bang.

Felicity saw everything and nothing at the same time when her world ended at that moment. Dying would have been more humane. She couldn’t feel anything. She screamed William and Oliver’s names until she couldn’t even feel her vocal cords. Why had her husband sacrificed himself? He had taken a choice from her. It had been her choice and he took it.

Felicity tried to jolt up when she finally woke up but she couldn’t. Oliver had pressed her against the mattress with his body and he was holding on her wrists tightly. Felicity tried to fight him because she was sure that he was just a part of her imagination. She couldn’t get him off her and eventually she gave up. She went totally limp and stopped resisting him. She tried to remember what was real and what wasn’t.

She looked at Oliver’s startled eyes. He hadn’t said anything but he stared at her intensely. He didn’t let her go. Felicity felt still disorientated. She couldn’t tell where she was but obviously Oliver was with her and then it struck her. Oliver had to be fine if he was here with her. He was alive.

She whispered: “Oliver.”

Then Oliver released her wrists so he could remove her hair from her face. He tugged her hair behind her ear. He was still on top of her but he smiled at her gently.

“Hey, you,” he whispered back.

His voice broke Felicity down. She had been so sure that she wasn’t going to hear his voice ever again. Her hot tears streamed down and she just looked at him. 

“Oliver,” she whispered again and stroked his cheek as he wiped her tears away from her cheeks.

Then Felicity noticed how their bedroom door opened. William’s head popped up and Oliver removed his body so Felicity was free to move. Oliver looked at his son.

“Everything is fine, buddy. Go back to sleep,” Oliver reassured his son.

William nodded and he was about to close the door but Felicity hopped off the bed quickly and said: “Wait, William.”

William halted and opened the door widely when Felicity ran to him. She crashed her body against his and William looked at dad with a confusion. However, Oliver was as confused as William so he climbed off the bed and came closer to them.

Felicity hugged William tightly, not willing to let him go. She let out a horrible sound and started sobbing even harder. William rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. She had never been like that. Not even when Oliver had been away. It had always been other way around. William had had nightmares and Felicity had comforted him.

“I’m sorry. I just heard you screaming dad and my names and I wanted to check on you. I’ll always check on you,” William said as Felicity sobbed against him.

Oliver hovered over them. Obviously, he didn’t know what was going on and how to solve the situation. Felicity realized that she the only who could do the first move. She let William go but she still pressed her hand on his fore arm. She cleared her throat.

“Thank you, William. I love you, my sweet boy,” Felicity whispered.

William smiled at her and stated: “Like I said, I’ll always check on you and I love you, too.”

Then Felicity dropped her hand and William turned away. Before closing the door, he shouted over his shoulder: “Good night, dad. Good night, Felicity.”

“Good night, buddy, “Oliver replied and turned his gaze to Felicity’s eyes. 

Felicity drank him in before saying: “You are here.”

“Of course, I’m here. I may have done stupid things last night and we may have argued but I wouldn’t leave you,” Oliver said and closed the distance between them. 

Oliver hugged her tightly and she mumbled: “You left me before. You went to prison. You took my choice away from me although you didn't get to do that. I’m scared.”

“What are you scared of, honey?” Oliver asked gently as he stroked her hair.

“I’m scared of losing you. I’m scared that you do something stupid in order to protect us. You have already done stupid things when you wanted to protect us. I’m scared of your unilateral decisions which can cost us dearly,” Felicity said and started to cry once more against his bare chest.

“I’ll try to be a better husband and dad. I’ll try to include you my to decisions. I won’t hit the streets without a back-up. I’ll try not to get hurt you and I won’t lie to you anymore,” Oliver comforted her as he held her.

“You died. You sacrificed yourself when you didn’t let me make my own decision. I lost you and William. You both were shot and there was so much blood. Why didn’t you let me make my own choice?” Felicity cried and asked desperately.

“Felicity, it’s okay. It was just a dream. Tonight’s argument must have triggered it,” Oliver comforted her. 

Felicity insisted breathlessly: “You died because you wanted to protect us and I know that you wouldn’t even hesitate to do so now. How am I supposed to keep living after your death? What if you died because I did a bad choice and you just wanted to protect me? How am I supposed live with myself after that? I have already made bad decisions which could have cost us everything." 

Oliver was a little confused and asked: “What do you want me to say? I’m not entirely sure what you are talking about. We all had made wrong decisions. I guess I’m even holding the world record.”

“I want you to promise me that you won’t ever sacrifice yourself for me,” Felicity begged.

Oliver shook his head and said angrily: “I’ll never promise you that. End of the discussion.”

“Oliver, please. I would never be able to meet William’s eyes if you died because of me. Besides, my world would end that day,” Felicity sobbed.

“I won’t promise you that because there wouldn’t be me after you. After your death, there would be no Oliver Queen. My whole universe would be destroyed. I’ll always fight any scumbag that comes close to you or William. That’s my job,” Oliver said with a steady voice which echoed in Felicity’s ears.

Felicity didn’t agree with him but she remained silent. She was exhausted. Last night had been long since she had been worried about Oliver, she had argued with him and then she had had sex with him. She needed some sleep without nightmares. She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the bed. 

They climbed back to the bed without saying a word and Felicity dropped her head against his chest. She listened to his heart beat which was steady and strong. Oliver kissed her temple and soon she drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity has a list which includes her favorite moments with Oliver. She calls it The List. Now she is ready to give a sneak peek about it.


End file.
